Micromirrors are used today in an ever increasing number of applications. These include projectors, scanners or the like, for example. The advantage of micromirrors resides in that they require little space and are, therefore, very flexible to use.
Micromirrors are typically microelectromechanical elements that can be patterned and manufactured using known semiconductor processing methods, for example.
Different methods can be used to realize the deflection of the mirrors in such a micromirror. Electrostatic driving methods, magnetic driving methods, piezoelectric methods or the like can be used, for example. Some driving methods merely allow tilting of the micromirror in one direction. Other driving methods also allow tilting of the micromirror in two directions.
If there is a very rapid movement of the micromirror, it is problematic that the mirror or the mirror membrane is subject to a dynamic deformation. If the mirror surface is no longer plane due to the dynamic deformation, this may negatively affect the mirroring and thus, for example, the functioning of a projector.
A conventional micromirror system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,548 B1.